A Chance Meeting
by rachelninjas
Summary: Bella thought she would live the perfect life with Edward. Is she able to find comfort in the South when her world gets flipped upside down? A/H Rated M for Mature Content and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All names and characters;unless original,belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them a bit. Thanks so much to my awesome beta mommybrook, and having patience. This is my first chapter. So be kind!**

"Come on, Bella. Pick up the phone, and call them. Just call them," I said quietly to myself.

It had been a month since I had spoken with my parents. For most, that doesn't seem like that long of a time, but for my parents and I, it was definitely a stretch. As much as I love my folks, they definitely don't leave much breathing room. As far back as I can remember, Charlie and Renee have always been hovering, and down my throat for something. It just got worse as I grew up. At the end of the day, I knew they loved me. Regardless of how many times they have made me want to rip out my hair, I continue to keep in touch with them. After all, they are my parents and only want what's best for me. At least that was what I thought, anyway.

"Fuck!" I said simply out of frustration at the sound of my phone ringing. Swearing wasn't something I liked to do often, but I had a tendency to use a few choice colorful words when I was in a mood.

I let out a groan as I reached my arm out to press the speaker phone button.

"Hell...fuck!!"

My supposed enthusiastic greeting interrupted by another one of my un-lady like curse words, and a loud thud to the floor.

"Bella?? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you alright?" A familiar voice sounded.

Laughing as I settle myself up against the night stand, resting the back of my head against the hard wood, looking over at my phone.

"Come on, Rose. Don't sit there and act all concerned, and act as if you don't know that I just fell out of my bed" I said, trying to sound serious.

"Bella, you are something else. Really. One of these days I am going to come over and find you dead. Smothered from your own comforter. Cause of death? The ability to be like a cat; unable to fight their way out of a paper bag."

Rolling my eyes, trying to keep myself from glaring at the phone. I knew Rose was joking. I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

Rosalie Hale was my best friend. I have known her for as long as I can remember. Like me, she has always had to sit and listen to the wrath of Charlie and Renee. Rose's parents died in a freak car accident when she was younger. Up until she turned 17 she lived with who she refers to as "relatives". She was never very close with them. Rose spent most of her time at my house growing up anyway. We were inseparable.

"BELLA!!" The sound of Rose's irritated voice interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, Rose. I'm still here. So, what's up? Any reason in particular you called?" I responded in a monotonous tone.

"Yes. Don't act like I don't know you, Bella Swan. I know that you have been locked up in your apartment for the past month. Looking back and forth from the mirror to your phone, debating on calling your parents."

I knew right off the bat that this was not going to be a conversation I liked. One thing I hated more than anything was anyone, even Rose, telling me how I should spend my time or my life. I knew that is what she was leading up to.

"Rose, please don't give me the self-help speech today, alright? It really isn't what I need." I responded back to her, the tone of my voice slightly colder than I had intended.

"Bella, listen to me. I am just going to say this once. It has been a month since you and Edward split, alright? It's time to pull up your big girl pants, and get back out into the real world. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Edward is a jerk, anyway."

"I don't want to talk about this now; I can't anyway. I need to get to work," I responded.

I knew I was completely avoiding the subject. Talking about Edward was not something I liked to do. He was the reason I had kept myself locked up in my apartment. He was the reason I was not speaking to my parents. Other than going to work, I did nothing. Work. Home. Work. Home. That was my life.

"Fine. I am stopping by the bar tonight. We will be talking whether you like it or not. I love you and I will see you in a few hours, Bells."

I heard the line go dead before I even had a chance to respond. "Shit..." I muttered quietly to myself as I stood up from the floor. It's not that I didn't want to see Rose…I did. I love seeing her. It's just that I wasn't ready to deal with anything that had the name 'Edward Cullen' in the same sentence.

Edward Cullen was my high school boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now. We had been together for seven years. Edward was your text book example of the perfect boyfriend. At least he was to the unsuspecting eye, and to your parents. His bronze hair, always splayed out in a perfect mess. His intense green eyes that made you weak in the knees. Everything about him was just perfect, during our entire relationship, we were so happy. I was the envy of every girl in town.

I couldn't help but feel an awful tug in my chest as I climbed into the shower. I knew this was something that I needed to deal with eventually, I just couldn't find it in myself to do it; not now. Not yet. Edward Cullen had been the most important person in my life for the seven years we were together. I remember the first day that I met him.

_"Dammit! Just open!!" I shouted out to my locker. I knew that there were probably people staring at me, but I really couldn't care less. It's been a shit week, and nothing is working out for me._

_"Open!!" I banged on my locker one more time, letting out a sigh of relief as it finally opened for me. That's when I heard him for the first time._

_"Excuse me, I'm looking for Isabella Swan. Do you happen to know where I could find her?" The velvety smooth voice rang clear through my head._

_"Uh..yeah. Well, you found her," I responded to the voice, I kept my eyes to the floor, not wanting to ruin the amazing image I had stuck in my head. There was no way such a perfect voice could be matched with such a perfect face._

_"Oh, hey. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm new here, and Mrs....." I was smiling down to the floor. I knew he was ruffling through his papers, trying to remember the Principle's name._

_"Mrs. Saunders," I said, finishing his sentence for him. My eyes still fixated on the floor. _

_Then that was it, I was done for. The sound of his laughter somehow filled my body with courage. I swear my heart skipped a beat when my eyes finally met his. "He must think I am such an idiot," I groaned inwardly to myself._

"Jesus!"

My thoughts quickly rushing out of my mind as I felt the cold water hit my skin. That was one thing I hated about my apartment, the hot water never lasted nearly long enough. I definitely love to take long showers, and that was a near impossible thing here. What could I do? I bartend full time at lowly club in Brooklyn. There was no way I could afford something half decent. Most of the time I was ashamed to even bring anyone back here. I've collected nice things over the years, but my apartment really was nothing special. It was plain, just like me.

I was fortunate enough to live on one of the quieter streets in Brooklyn. Well, as quiet as you can get for this city. The sounds of police cruisers and fire trucks don't sound constantly. On a quiet night, you can definitely hear them in the distance. The sounds always make me incredibly nervous. If you stepped foot into my apartment, you wouldn't be in awe. My walls were a boring off-white. They were bare, for the most part, with the exception of a few photos of Rose and I hung on the walls. I didn't have a TV. It was never something I was really interested in. I liked watching movies occasionally, when I had someone to watch them with.

The most comforting thing in the world to me, was curling up on my couch with a good book. One thing you would notice an abundance of, is lamps. The natural light that shines through my windows is almost slim to none. That's what happens when you live in an apartment complex that is attached to complex, after complex. My view was a big, brick wall. None of those things bothered me, this was home.

I grabbed a towel off of the rack before climbing out of the shower. I wrapped the towel tightly around my shoulders, trying to get rid of the goosebumps that had formed on my skin. I nearly tripped over my own two feet trying to run back to my bedroom to dive under the covers. I always felt like such an idiot every time I did this. It never failed. Every time I got out of the shower, I always ran back to my bed. I really couldn't tell you why, just a bad habit that always ended in me having to throw my sheets in the dryer. It's just something that has always made me feel better.

"Shoot!" I let out an exasperated sigh when I saw the time.

"Time to put on your game face, Bella. Time to get to work."

I climbed out of my bed and went to my closet. The one thing I loved about my job, is I really didn't have to pretend to be someone that I didn't want to be. If I wanted to dress up, wear a bunch of make-up, I could. Hell, if I wanted to wear torn up jeans and a t-shirt, I could.

"Yes, this will do perfectly."

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans from my closet before stepping up on the milk crate I had set up to reach the top shelf, taking down a white tank top with thick straps. It wasn't that I hated my height, but I definitely wouldn't mind being a bit taller.

I went to turn on the radio, hoping that some music would get me more in the mood to work tonight. I slipped into my jeans and my tank top before walking back into the washroom to run a brush through my hair. I really wasn't concerned about appearances tonight. It's Tuesday night, it's probably just going to be dead, and a complete waste of my time. I knew that Rosalie would get on my case if I didn't look at least half presentable. I really didn't care. Not tonight.

I tossed my hair up into a quick ponytail, tightening it as I pulled. Glancing into the mirror, I shook my head at the sight. I was so plain looking, really nothing spectacular at all. My hair was long and brown, not too thick. I couldn't really do much with it. It was either a bad hair day, or a horrible hair day. Most, of course, being horrible; at least in my opinion. My eyes were a dark chocolate brown. Some would consider them nice, mysterious even; if it wasn't for the fact that they were constantly surrounded by dark circles. I had always had issues sleeping, and it showed under my eyes. I had tried every trick in the book of Rosalie Hale's Beauty 101, and I still could not get rid of them. Oh well. It is what it is. I wasn't one of those girls that needed to be complimented on her looks every two minutes, anyhow. I was a pretty confident girl, I knew my strengths and I definitely knew my weaknesses, and I was okay with that.

I glanced over to the clock and seen that it was reading 8:15pm. I knew if I had any chance of making it to work on time, I needed to leave.

I grabbed my bag and cell phone off of my night stand before locking my door, and heading down to the streets. The air was crisp, and I regretted at that moment not taking a sweater. I've lived in New York for four years now. You would think by this point I would have gotten used to the chilly weather in May.

"TAXI!!" I hollered out while raising my hand, grabbing the attention of the familiar yellow car on the street. I silently thanked the person up above for not making me stand out here and freeze for fifteen minutes before I successfully hailed a cab.

I climbed into the cab after watching the driver try to squeeze himself in between the two cars at the curb. People who did things the difficult way usually tend to annoy me. It would have been easier for me to just walk out into the street. Oh well. Time is wasting.

"18th and King, please?" I gave the Driver the address of the Back Alley. That was the name of the bar I worked at.

I continued to stare out of the window, watching the cookie-cutter apartment buildings flash by. Brooklyn had history, and heart. Everything just looked so similar here.

I could feel my eyelids getting heavy, something about the motion of a vehicle was always something that soothed me. I let the darkness over come me, and felt myself slip into a light sleep.

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. My beautiful Bella…." Edward's voice was so soothing._

"_Edward, I can't move to New York. I'm sorry, I can't do it. I can't leave my parents, and what about Rosalie? I can't leave her here by herself!!" _

_I was infuriated with him. I couldn't believe he was asking me to give up everything I had built here in Forks. "I can't do it, I just won't do it!"_

"_Bella…" Edward took my hands in his, and placed gentle kisses on my palms before he looked into my eyes._

"_You told me that you would do anything for me, go anywhere I would go, support me with any decision I were to make. Are you telling me that you are taking that statement back now?"_

_I felt a huge lump rise in my throat as Edward's words flowed effortlessly from his mouth. He knew how to stick me between a rock and a hard place, he was good at it. He knew how to get what he wanted, when he wanted it._

"_No, You're right, baby. I did say that, I'm sorry.. Make the plans. I will speak with my parents right away…"_

I felt my eyelids flutter open as the car came to a halt. I tossed the cab driver a couple of bills.

"Keep the change" I said as I climbed out of the car. I couldn't help but sigh as I looked up at the old ragged sign that read 'The Back Alley", I was just thankful that it's Tuesday, and always really quiet on Tuesday's. I decided to walk around the back, and head in through the door to the kitchen. I wanted to skip as much meaningless chatter as I possibly could.

I quickly ran inside the back door, desperate to get out of the cold. I remembered to keep my eyes focused on the floor so I didn't trip and fall. The last time that had happened, it was not a very good time. James, our head cook was not happy with me at all. I could at least understand why, I knocked over all of the ingredients he had just spent three hours preparing.

James is a sweet guy. He is really easy to talk to, but he comes off as really intimidating. It's just the way he carries himself, with that sort of confidence that makes you want to crawl back into your hole. Once you get to know him, he really is a great guy. A great friend too, which is probably more than I can say for myself.

I could feel my shoes sticking to the floor as I made my way to the front of the house. I hated the feel of last night's dried liquor below my feet. It was disgusting, and I was absolutely refusing to mop the floors tonight. The new girl we hired, Alice, was supposed to be taking care of that. I had come to the conclusion that she was pretty much good for nothing. Well, she was great eye candy. The men loved her. When it came to her actually doing anything productive, good luck.

I rolled my eyes before I put on a fake smile when I reached the bar.

"Hey Alice" I said to her, smiling.

Alice turned around so quickly, I barely had a chance to see her. It was just a blur.

"Bella!!!" She wrapped her arms tightly around me, almost cutting off my circulation with her bear hug.

"Wow...okay, Alice. Need to breathe here." I removed Alice's hands from around me, and walked behind the bar where I was in safe distance of her vibrations. One thing I forgot to mention, Alice was incredibly energetic. I don't know where she gets her energy from, but I don't understand how she isn't some spokesperson for Red Bull by now.

I opened up the bar fridges one by one, and clipped the keys back to my jeans. There were definitely some random curse words flowing through my mind when I realized there were no lemons or limes cut for the night. Tonight was not the night for annoyances.

I kept my eyes focused on the floor, trying desperately to bite my tongue. Why am I so cranky tonight? I shook my head before calling out to the Pixie like girl that was dancing in the middle of the empty dance floor, when she should be working.

"Alice. Can you please get some garnishes ready for tonight? I know we aren't going to get busy, but we will still need them."

I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips when I seen her prancing over to the bar. She did have a certain kind of energy that was contagious. If you were capable of forgetting everything else going on in your life, she could really make you smile.

"Anything for you Bella-Bee!!" Alice responded to me with a giggle.

I laughed as she ran back to the other end of the bar and settled herself in to finishing up the garnishes for tonight. I checked over the coolers once more to make sure that they were stocked. At least that was done.

"How are you doing tonight, Sweets?" I felt familiar arms wrap around my shoulders. I didn't need to look up to see who it was. I knew automatically, it was Demetri.

Demetri's father, Aro, owned the bar. He usually spent most of his time in Italy, where his family is from. Occasionally he will grace us with his presence.

"Hey, Dem. What's up?" I turned around, responding to him.

"Not too much, Bells! I thought you would need some additional help tonight, considering the Bachelor party that was booked in for this evening. We will probably be pretty busy."

I looked at him, awestruck. "Dem! You have got to be kidding me? Why the hell wouldn't you tell me that? You could have given me a call to let me know. I am so not in the mood to deal with this tonight!!" The aggravation in my voice was very evident.

"Okay, look. Calm down, Bells. It's not an issue at all. I am going to work bar tonight, okay? Just take the orders from them, and bring them the drinks."

I grabbed the apron and notepad from the top of the bar, trying hard to not smack Demetri for his accusatory tone.

"Dem, I know how to serve. Thank you for the brief tutorial, however, I don't need it."

I turned my eyes to look at him as I tied the apron around my waist, and tightened my pony tail.

I could hear people starting to file into the bar as my eyes flashed to the clock on the wall, indicating it was after 10:00PM. I glanced down to the end of the bar where Alice was sitting, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Great, they look like frat boys. Just what I need." I muttered softly to myself before I made my way over to the table to take their first drink orders.

I swear I must have stood there in front of them for a good twenty minutes before they actually pulled their heads out of their asses and acknowledged me standing there. I would have stood there all night before speaking to them.

I hated serving! Most of the time the customers made me feel like a complete idiot. The ones that didn't know me, anyway. I prefer to stick to bartending, but I know when Dem is in, he runs the bar. I was really hoping that they would make it easy for me. Order a few pitchers of beer instead of individual drink orders. That made it more of a hassle.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to focus on the orders that were being yelled out. Writing them down on my notepad as I hear them.

"Ten shots of Jack Daniels, Five pitchers of Domestic. Got it." I looked up, and flashed them a quick smile before walking back to the bar. I slapped the piece of paper down on the bar for Demetri.

"Why do I have a feeling that tonight is going to be the death of me, Dem?" I rested my hand on my arm, bent over the bar as I watched him scurry about, pouring the shots and filling up the pitchers.

"Don't worry about it, Bells. Don't let people get to you. You know you have a tendency to do it when you are in a mood, which I can clearly tell that you are."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just hurry up, Dem. Let me get these drinks to those clowns over there so I can go have a cigarette." I stood, backing away from the bar, waiting for my trays to be filled so I can bring them to the guests of the night.

I gave Dem a quick nod as he filled up the tray, and slid it over to me. "Keep your head up, Bells."

I rolled my eyes before taking the two trays into my hands. Thankful for my upper arm strength. If I didn't have any, these trays would have definitely ended up on the floor by now. After so long of carrying trays though, you get used to it, you build up some muscle. I kept my eyes on the trays as I walked slowly back over to the three table that were joined together, trying to ignore the ignorant conversations these, men, if that is what you wanted to call them, were discussing.

I set the trays down at the end of the table, sliding them into the middle. Ignoring the bills that were set out on the table.

"Don't worry, I will start you a tab." I quickly walked away from the table, back to the bar. I knew I wasn't making a very great impression tonight. My tips were probably going to suck, but that didn't really bother me much. I knew Rosalie would be here soon, that was just hanging over my head. The big black cloud. I needed a cigarette.

"Be back in ten, Dem!" I called out to him as I made my way to my bag. I knew it was cold outside, but I didn't care. I grabbed my Camels and my lighter and eased my way through the few people that were starting to file into the bar.

I walked outside, the cool, crisp, New York air hitting me instantly. I made sure to walk at least five feet from the main entrance. I didn't need Demetri getting on my case tonight. I had enough people to deal with.

The smooth taste of the Camel cigarette placed between my lips was calming me, instantly. I tried to stay away from smoking as much as possible; there were just certain times I couldn't stay away from it. I knew I needed to do what I needed to do to keep myself calm before Rosalie arrived.

I felt the irritation in me grow as I was flicking my lighter. Nothing but sparks coming from the flint. I pressed down, and put it up to my ear, hoping to hear the familiar hiss that notified you there was still some fluid left. I heard nothing. I decided to keep trying, desperate to inhale the smooth flavor. That's when it happened.

I seen the familiar light of fire, followed by the most incredible, sexy, Southern voice I had ever heard.

"Here, why don't you let me help you with that…Sugar."

**So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave me some reviews, and you might found out who the voice belongs to next......it may not be who you think it is. *winks***


	2. The Fear

**A/N: ****All names and characters;unless original,belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. Thank you again to mommybrook for being a great beta and awesome friend. I felt the song 'The Fear' by Trust Company fit this chapter really well. I had it on repeat the entire time I was writing. Here's a link to the song if you want to listen: **.com/watch?v=C8UVzHW8dYk

** Lead me from the fear**

** And I won't leave you here**

** There's a way out**

** There's a way out**

** There's a way from here... believe.**

I pulled back on my Camel, grateful for the flame this stranger has provided. I made sure I kept my eyes lowered to the ground, even though the voice was so appealing. You never really know what kind of creeps are lurking the streets of New York at night.

"Thank you," I said, in a hushed tone.

I could feel his eyes burning through me and I wanted to look up. I wanted to see the face that matched this voice; I wanted to know why it was calling out to me the way that it was.

"You're welcome, Sugar. It sure is late to be standing out here all alone, don't ya think?" The words flowed so effortlessly from his mouth.

I laughed softly to myself, my eyes still focused on the ground. There was nothing like the distraction of old cigarette butts and trash on the streets.

"I'm a pretty big girl, I think I can handle myself," I responded back to him.

I could see this stranger shift his weight around, his black cowboy boots moving from side to side. I was mesmerized by the intricate designs, and silver metal tip. I couldn't help but shake my head. His boots looked like they cost more than what I pay in rent on a monthly basis.}

"That may be true, but a gentleman never leaves a lady....unattended."

I could hear him inhale sharply, followed by a puff of smoke. I took that chance to take another pull off of my cigarette, trying to distract myself from the fact that I am sure I look like a total moron. This guy seemed harmless enough. I was raised with manners, but I was also raised to never talk to strangers.

"Screw it," I whispered so only myself could hear.

I lifted my head, and glanced straight into his eyes. My breathing hitched immediately. He had a tiny smirk playing at the corner of perfectly defined lips; his eyes were an incredibly piercing shade of green, unlike anything I had ever seen before.

"So, you give a girl a light and all of a sudden you're a gentleman? That's kind of cocky, don't you think?"

I was shocked at the confidence in my own voice. Usually, I crumble under the intense gaze of green eyes; memories, I suppose. I couldn't explain why I felt so comfortable; it was like I had met him before, when in reality, I don't even know his name.

I watched his perfect mouth pucker as he brought the cigarette to his lips again. I let my eyes linger much longer than necessary as he took a drag. His eyelids fluttered momentarily as he exhaled. I smiled when I realized he made it a point to not blow the smoke in my face.

"See somethin' you like, Darlin'?" the southern voice chimed.

I let my eyes drop back down to the ground immediately, mentally cursing myself. I might have been raised with manners, I might have been raised to not talk to strangers, but I was also taught that it was rude to stare.

"What? Yes..I mean, no. I'm sorry."

I was stuttering over my own words. Am I five?

"Come on, Bella. Let's go," Rose's familiar voice cut through, relieving the awkward silence.

I felt her hand grab my arm, attempting to pull me back in the direction of the bar. I knew I had been out here more than ten minutes, and Demetri was probably getting pissed off, but I didn't care. I didn't want to move an inch. I was having a conversation.

"Rose, can't you see I am in the middle of..."

"BELLA! Let's go! Now." She interrupted, in true Rose fashion, might I add.

I felt her grip on my arm tighten as she was pulling me back into the bar. I quickly glanced over my shoulder looking at the stranger one more time. I furrowed my brows when I seen that same confident smirk still playing on his lips.

"I'll be seeing ya...Bella." He called out just before I got pulled back into the main hallway of the bar.

I cringed as I felt Rose let go of my arm and slam the door behind her. She could be a handful.

"Bella, who the hell was that?!" Rose asked me. She was irritated, I could tell.

"I don't know, Rose. The Boogie Man? Had you of not gone all crazy, protective parent on me, I would have had the chance to find out!"

We started walking down the hallway, walking back into the actual bar. I smiled when I realized Alice had actually taking over server duty. It was quite the sight to watch her bend her tiny frame over the table, pressing her chest out. She definitely knew how to play the game.

"Oh, okay. So you're crazy then. You keep yourself locked up in your apartment for a month, and now you talk to random strangers on the street? You're crazy."

The arrogant tone in Rose's voice was really starting to get on my nerves.

I led Rose over to an empty table across the room, ensuring that it was out of hearing distance for everyone else. Even though the music that was sounding could very easily drown out my voice, I wasn't too sure about Rose's, especially when she gets going.

"Seriously, Rose, I'm not crazy. The guy gave me a light, and we were just talking," I responded to her ridiculous notion of me being crazy before taking a seat at the table.

"Whatever. That isn't important. You know why I am here, Bella. So, why don't you start talking?"

I stood up from the table quickly, knowing I didn't want to be discussing this right now. I watched as the leather on Rose's jacket wrinkled as she crossed her arms. This wasn't something I was going to get out of easily, but it really is none of her business.

"Look, Rose. I love you, I really do. But when I tell you I'm not ready to talk about Edward yet, I mean just that. I'm not ready to talk about Edward! I know you are trying to help me, and I love you so much for that. Please, just put yourself in my shoes for five minutes and understand what I'm trying to say! You can't just come to my work, and demand me to talk about something that I don't want to talk about! It hurts too much! I know you want me to move on, but I'm not just going to jump on the next Cowboy that comes walking into the bar!!"

I blurted everything out so quickly, I was surprised by myself. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was sure would be the start of the next world war.

Rose sat there, dumbfounded. I could see her struggling with herself as she opened her mouth and closed it just as quickly. This happened a few times. I couldn't help but feel a little bad; I never spoke to Rose that way.

"I came all the way down here to talk to you. To talk this out with you. To help you. If that's how you want to be, then fine. At one point or another, you are going to have to grow up, and talk to someone. If you don't want that person to be me, then whatever."

I watched as Rose quickly got up out of her seat, turned and walked in the opposite direction without another glance or word to me. I knew I should go after her, just to make sure that she wasn't upset. I was kind of rude. I just stood there though, my feet planted to the floor that was still coated in the liquor from last night.

There was no way I was finishing work tonight.

I stalked my way over to the side of the bar where I had hidden my bag and wrapped it around my shoulders before walking over to Demetri.

"Dem, I'm sorry. I need to go home. I will make it up to you and work an extra shift next week. I'm sorry, Alice is doing great. I just need to go home."

I quickly ran out of the bar to the sounds of Demetri's frustrated grumbles. I knew if I stayed long enough for him to say anything back to me, that I would cave and stay. The only thing I wanted was to get back to the comfort of my apartment and take a hot bath. That could always help me.

The cold air whipped at my skin as I ran down the street towards the subway station. I was always afraid of taking the subway, just for the simple fact that there was always a possibility that I could run in to someone I didn't want to see. I knew I could take a cab, but I may not have a job tomorrow for running out on Demetri like that, I decided to go the less expensive route.

I ran down the stairs that led to the main tunnel of the train going to Brooklyn. I stopped quickly at the machine and put in my $3.25 and waited patiently for my ticket to print.

I kept my eyes to the ground, weaving my way through the crowd of New Yorkers as I made my way to the Level 3 platform. I glanced down on my watch, seeing it was just shy of 1:00am.

I climbed onto the subway after it made it's full stop at the platform. In this city, you have to be quick getting on the trains. If you move too slow, or are too worried about letting others get on first, you will miss it. They leave just as fast as they arrive.

I took a seat as far back as possible. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on the couple sitting across from me. The love that was shining through their eyes and their smiles was making my heart hurt. I'm not one of those people who wants everyone else to be miserable. I know misery does love company, but that is besides the point. I knew I was unhappy at the moment, but I tried my hardest to ensure that the others around me were happy. It just hurt to see.

I missed Edward terribly and I hated myself for missing him. For allowing myself to still feel anything towards him after what he did to me. Looking at this couple, though, seeing the man look at his love with so much adoration, so much respect, so much longing. It killed me. That was the exact same way that Edward used to look at me, the same way I used to look at him.

I closed my eyes, over taken by the vision of Edward appearing in the darkness. I swallowed hard, and shut my eyes tighter, trying to will the vision away. I could feel the tears creeping up behind my closed eyelids. I bit down hard on my lip as his smooth voice started to fill my mind, the visions and sounds going away only once the taste of blood was filled my mouth.

I stood up quickly from my seat, wiping the blood from my lip off with my fingertip. I made my way to the closest exit. I knew this wasn't my stop, but I needed to get off of this train. I couldn't breathe in here, I was feeling claustrophobic.

I ran through the doors of the train as soon as it stopped. I ignored the slight sting in my shoulder. I knew I had knocked someone over in my rush to get out, and I couldn't even bring myself to care. What was wrong with me? I could have knocked over an elderly lady, or a young child, and I couldn't even turn around to make sure that the person was okay? Instead I just kept running, I could still see Edward in my mind. At this point, I didn't know if I was running towards him, or if I was running away from him. All I knew, is that I was running.

I ran up the stairs and away from the Subway station. I pushed through the main doors like it was nothing, the sharp air stinging my face. Where was this coming from? I looked around, taking in my surroundings. It was so late, but the streets were filled with people, none of them even taking notice of me being there. I felt invisible.

I lifted my head, looking across the street. I breathed a sigh of relief as I seen the dimly lit park. I was freezing, considering I only had on a tank top, but I just wanted to disappear for a moment, literally be invisible.

I ran across the street, ignoring the familiar sounds of drivers blaring their horns as I jay-walked. I found a fairly secluded bench in the middle of the park and laid there, staring up at the stars for God knows how long.

"_Edward!! Come on! I can't see anything!"_

_I kept my hands wrapped securely around Edward's as he led me through what seemed like a never-ending hallway._

"_Patience, my love. It's a surprise…"_

_I couldn't help but smile at his words. Edward knew I hated surprises, that didn't matter to him. I could yell and scream at him until I was blue in the face, and he would never give in. He always told me that as much as I hate them, and even though I would get incredibly angry with him, the look on my face when the surprise was delivered was always worth it. How could I ever be mad at that?_

_I heard the lock to the room click, and the door open. I couldn't help the butterflies that were going crazy in my stomach._

_I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back as he led me into the room, I could sense the change in lighting immediately._

"_Open your eyes, Bella." Edward's voice chimed, the excitement in it apparent._

_I opened my eyes and gasped. The room was magnificent. Splayed across the room were dozens of Orchids. They were my favorite flower; I could never have enough of them. In the middle of each bouquet of Orchids, there was a single red Rose. I smiled at how romantic Edward could be. What took my breath away the most, were the photos. Edward was an incredible photographer. I'm not sure why he didn't pursue it full time, but I suppose I understand his reasoning. He always said that he never wanted to lose the love for it. That he felt if he put too much focus on it, that it would become more of a job than a hobby. He didn't want that to happen._

_I walked around the room, my fingers lightly touching the black and white canvasses that had our photos blown up and attached to them. Photos from our birthdays, from Prom, from Graduation. My favorite, was the one he had blown-up and stretched across the entire wall. It was the first photo we took at the first apartment we shared with each other._

_I could feel Edward's presence behind me, but I was at a loss for words. My heart was swelling with so much love, I didn't know what it was that I had done to deserve him in my world, but I was so incredibly thankful for him._

_I just wanted to kiss him. I needed to feel him in my arms. I turned around, and there he was, the love of my life, down on one knee, looking up to me with the most amazingly crooked smile I had ever seen._

I shook my head of my thoughts when I heard a car alarm go off in the distance. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. No matter where you went in this city, you couldn't get peace and quiet. You were constantly surrounded by people, noise, police sirens, fire trucks, ambulances, car alarms. There was no way to escape any of it. Why was I even still here?

I stood up from the bench, a strange anger flowing through my body that I was not used to.

"Why did you bring me here, Edward??!! Why did you take me away from my family? Away from my friends? Away from my home??!"

I was furious with him. I was angry that I wasn't getting the answers that I needed. I was angry that he was forcing me to prove Rose right. I was standing here, yelling in the middle of a park in New York city at 1:30am. Rose was right, I am crazy. I needed a change. I needed to do something.

I grabbed my bag off of the bench I was sitting on, and headed off in the direction of my apartment. I was counting the lines in the sidewalk as I walked, because I needed to do something to distract myself. My thoughts had gotten the best of me today. I'm usually so controlled.

I crossed the street as I seen a drug store with an open sign. I ran in through the front door and up to the check out counter.

"Hair dye??" I asked the teenager at the counter. I was breathless.

I watched as she pointed to aisle nine. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she didn't even give me eye contact. She sat there, her eyes glued to this teeny bopper magazine, probably reading about the latest Jonas Brothers scandal. The sound of her chewing on her gum was getting under my skin. The constant snapping, she sounded like a cow. I gave her a quick nod before heading off in the direction of the hair dye.

I didn't know what color I wanted to go with. I let my finger brush over all of the different colors and shades. The blondes, the browns, the blacks, the reds, the highlights. So many different options to go with. I was so predictable, I never did anything out of the blue. There was nothing about me that stood out, either. For once, I just wanted to do something for me. I decided to take a risk. I closed my eyes, and turned around in a circle. I reached my hand out and grabbed the first box I touched, without opening my eyes. I hid the box behind my back and walked towards the check out. I didn't want to know what color it was; I knew that I would second guess it as soon as I seen it.

The same gum snapping, magazine reading, teenage girl was sitting on the counter. I slapped a twenty down in front of her, and gave her a fake smile when she handed me my change. I don't even think she took her eyes off of the magazine the entire time anyway. I actually had to ask her for a bag.

I shook my head as I walked out of the drug store. I was thankful to see that there was a taxi pulled up at the curb just a few feet away. I couldn't see the driver anywhere in sight. I wanted to get home, and I don't think I was entirely against hot-wiring a taxi tonight.

I leaned against the trunk of the car, I knew the driver would have to come back at some point. I hoped, at least. I took my phone out of my bag, seeing a missed text from Demetri.

"You better have a good excuse for leaving us hanging tonight."

I let out a loud groan. I knew tomorrow was not going to be a good day, if he decided to even let me keep my job. I knew he could be a pretty understanding person for the most part, if you actually took the time to explain things to him. That just wasn't something that I was able to do.

I tossed my phone back in my bag, and smiled at the guy who was approaching the car. I was hoping it was the driver, if not, I think I may have unintentionally came on to someone.

"Are you free?" I asked the guy once I was sure he was actually the driver.

I smiled as I climbed into the back seat and gave him my address. It was hard for me to not look in the bag and see what color I grabbed. I knew that if I did, I would end up "forgetting" it in the back seat of the taxi.

I keep my eyes focused on the meter, trying to keep my mind from running a million miles a minute. I just watched as the bright red numbers kept increasing. The next thing I knew, we were outside of my apartment.

I tossed the driver a twenty and told him to keep the change as I climbed out, making sure I had the bag in my hand.

I ran upstairs to my apartment and unlocked the door. The comforting smell of Mango and Peaches hitting me instantly. Those were two of my favorite fruits, as well as two of my favorite scents. I always made sure I had plenty of air fresheners, it made me feel more at home, and sometimes the smell of Brooklyn can be, not so fresh.

I tossed my keys on the kitchen table before going to sit on the sofa. I pulled the box of hair dye out of the bag. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips as I seen what color it was.

"Black. Perfect," I said sarcastically.

I stood up from the sofa and walked over to my closet, flipping through my clothes. Trying to find something that I wouldn't really mind destroying. In the very back I found one of Edward's old t-shirts. I took it off the hanger and brought it to my nose, inhaling deeply. I felt a familiar burn in my eyes when I realized how faint the smell of him was.

I tossed the shirt over the back of the sofa and quickly slipped out of my clothing. I tossed everything in the hamper by the bathroom door before changing into Edward's shirt.

"_Bella…come on. You aren't going to do this,"_ I heard Edward's voice in my head.

That's it. I really am going crazy.

I walked into the bathroom, the box of black hair dye in my hand. I knew I should have picked up two, my hair was way too long for one box to cover it. I would probably end up looking like a leopard after all of this was over.

I stood still, just staring at myself in the mirror, my reflection utterly pathetic. The bags under my eyes, the small black smudges of eyeliner from my earlier tears. I looked like a broken little girl, standing in her Daddy's clothing.

I turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on my face to waken myself up. I wasn't sure why I was feeling so tired. It probably had something to do with my mad dash out of the subway station earlier tonight.

I gasped when I looked back up into the mirror. I saw him. There he was, Edward, just staring back at me. The crooked smile that always played on his lips before he was about to say something had formed. I turned around quickly, desperate to know what he was doing here. How he got into my apartment. When I turned, I found nothing, just the same familiar color of my shower curtain.

"What the hell…" I whispered softly to myself.

I turned back around, there I was, faced with his perfect face again.

"_Bella, you know you aren't going to do it. You couldn't do that to me."_

I turned back around after hearing Edward's voice. I couldn't have lost my mind. He was there, I could see his reflection in the mirror, I could see his lips move when he spoke. Again, I was faced with nothing but the shower curtain. At that moment, I contemplated on calling the ambulance and having my head examined. What was wrong with me??

I avoided looking into the mirror as I turned the tap back on, splashing more cold water on my face.

"_My love, you never change your beautiful hair. You know how much I love it. I know even now, you could never do anything that would take away from the things I love so very much."_

I felt a strange growl rumble in my chest at Edward's words that were flowing through my mind. I looked back up into the mirror, a little frightened by my reflection. There was an anger in my eyes that I had never seen before. I could feel my heartbeat increase every time I shut my eyes and re-opened them, hoping to see Edward's image gone. Why was he taunting me? What did he want from me?

Without a second thought, I grabbed the glass that was sitting on the edge of the sink and threw it at the mirror as hard as I possibly could. I jumped back involuntarily as I watched the center of the mirror shatter, the pieces falling into the sink.

"Everything I ever did, was for you, Edward! Everything! You destroyed me, you destroyed my life. I don't even recognize myself anymore because of what you did to me! Well now, I am doing things for me!"

My heartbeat was increasing. I knew I was working myself up, it didn't matter. It felt so good yelling those words, even if it was to a mirror that was in a hundred pieces sitting in my sink. I didn't care. It felt so amazing.

I grabbed a pair of scissors out of the now door-less medicine cabinet. My hands were trembling as I held out a strand of my hair and quickly snipped.

A huge grin formed on my lips as I looked down and seen the piece of hair laying on the bathroom floor. I closed my eyes, and let Edward's voice guide my hands. I gripped the scissors tightly in my right hand, as I held on to locks of hair with my left. I could feel the physical weight off of my shoulders being lifted, as pieces of my hair piled up around my feet.

I let the scissors drop from my hand and into the sink. I closed my eyes lightly, wanting to let myself catch my breath before looking in the mirror. I knew I did a hack-job on my hair. I wasn't paying attention, wasn't cutting in an even line, or with sharp enough scissors to allow for even trim. Rosalie was going to be pissed.

I took a deep breath and looked up into the one piece of mirror that wasn't shattered. I laughed at my reflection.

"Oh, shit." I spoke out.

My hair was horrendous. I had never seen anything like it before. There wasn't one part of it that was even. It looked like a bad mullet from the eighties. For some reason, I couldn't really find it in me to care. I felt, relieved. I felt like an entirely different person. I didn't care about how I looked. I was invisible most of the time anyway. Not to mention, I was due for a haircut. It's May, and the warm weather is really going to be hitting soon. Why not start off the summer with a new hair cut; a new color; a new me.

I grabbed the box of black hair dye, immediately opening the packaging and mixing the chemicals together. I couldn't help but hold my breath, this stuff smelled horrible. I'm sure it wasn't that great for the brain cells, either.

I wrapped a towel around my shoulders before parting my hair down the center and at the sides. I massaged the black liquid into my scalp for a few minutes, making sure that it was even before applying it to the rest of my hair.

I tipped my head back as I worked the dye into my hair, wanting to make sure that I covered everywhere. I didn't want to end up with black roots and brown ends. I didn't care about my appearance much, but I cared about it enough to at least make sure the dye was spread out properly.

Once I was sure I got everywhere covered, I wrapped the plastic bag around my head and went back out into the living room, carefully taking a seat on the couch.

"Forty-five minutes…what to do..what to do.." I said to myself.

I opened up the drawer to my end table and pulled out my sketch book and some colored pencils. I opened up to a blank page, and just let myself get caught up in my sketches.

I paid no attention to what I was drawing. I was just lost in the fluid motions of my hands, and the comfort of the colors. The blacks, the blues, the greens.

I dropped my sketch book beside me when I heard the egg-timer I had set go off. I didn't even realize I had been drawing for forty-five minutes.

I made my way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I was thankful that I had one of those removable nozzles. It made it much easier to rinse the black out of my hair. I kept a cloth covering my eyes to ensure I didn't end up going blind from the chemicals that were now flowing down my drain.

I turned the water off once I noticed that it was running clear and wrapped the towel around my head. I made sure to wipe off the excess dye around my ears and temples with a warm wash cloth.

I was shocked at my reflection in the mirror when I removed the towel from my head. I never liked to blow dry my hair, I always prefer to let it air dry. My hair had always been brown. I never did anything extraordinary with it. Except for now. I stood staring at my reflection for a good ten minutes before moving. I looked kind of, lifeless, if that is the appropriate word to use. The paleness of my skin, mixed with the darkness of my brown eyes, and the pitch black color of my hair was a sight to see. I couldn't help but laugh as I imagined how Rosalie would react.

I shut off the light to the bathroom and walked back out into the living room, taking a seat back on the couch. I shifted my body around, reaching under me when I felt I was sitting on something. I pulled out my sketch pad.

I knew I occasionally tended to draw messed up things when I actually wasn't paying attention. My subconscious always had a way of coming out in my drawings. It spoke in ways that I couldn't. I always found them pretty interesting.

I opened up to the drawing I did tonight, completely surprised by what I seen.

There, staring back at me, were a pair of gorgeous green eyes. They weren't the familiar green eyes that I was used to seeing, imagining, or drawing. They were different. I knew I had seen them before, I could tell by the way there was a slight mixture of blue around the pupils.

I laid myself back against the couch, resting my head on the arm of it. This was always the time that my thoughts got the best of me. When it was quiet. It was one downfall to not having a TV, and I really couldn't bring myself to listen to much music these days.

I pulled the blanket up over my face as I closed my eyes, letting myself relax in the darkness. It was what seemed to calm me the most. I know a lot of people that are usually afraid of what's in the dark, I however, found comfort in it.

This time, however, it wasn't the darkness that comforted me. It was the light green eyes from my drawing looking back at me.

I let myself fall into a heavy sleep, completely content and comfortable, with the eyes in my mind, focused on me and nothing else. I felt safe. I felt protected. I felt….visible.

**A/N: Remember to press that little button and leave me some reviews. They make me giggle. Have any suggestions on how crazy you would like see Bella go? Let me know what they are!**


End file.
